The Life Of A Thaumaturge
by Dashbanic
Summary: Aaron Winterspear Finally makes it into Ravenwood School of Magic. And he is ready to get to the top
1. Admission to Ravenwood School of Magic

The Life of A Thaumaturge

Aaron Winterspear

School Of Ice

Aaron was a young boy when he was first accepted into Ravenwood School Of Magic. He knew since he was seven that he wanted to be a Thaumaturge. A Wizard in the arts of Ice magic. His Father wanted him to be a Diviner. With extreme power of storm. His mother wanted him to be a Necromancer, with the ability to do great amounts of damage while healing. And his cousin, William Dawncloud told him to be a Pyromancer, The ability to control fire with amazing power. He thought about all these, But his love for playing in the snow and waiting all year for winter to come drove him to Lydia Greyrose.

Once he first arrived To Wizard City, He asked where the Ice school was before Headmaster Ambrose could even say Hello. The Headmaster knew his enthusiasm would take him far. So he decided to let Young Aaron do his own exploring. "Go to Ravenwood, Once there, speak to Simeon and ask for directions" The Headmaster explained. "Oh Boy" Aaron yelled as he dropped his books running out the door. The Headmaster picked them up, dusted them off, and saw how every page was marked with a ink quill pen, Every book was on the studies of Ice Magic, and every important detail was circled. Aaron had obviously done some research before coming. The Headmaster laughed as he put them on his desk to return to Aaron once he returned.

Aaron had run past Simeon and got lost at the school of Life, Then Myth; saw a hole in the ground, and a young student across the green. He asked him for directions to the Ice school. The young student started explaining how ice was weak in power, and he should try death instead. Aaron knew he wouldn't switch now. He had waited his whole life to meet a little fairy in Blue robes, and some kid in a joker's hat wasn't going to change his mind. He saw the school of fire and wondered if his cousin was in there. Then he saw it. The school of Ice!

He saw Kelvin first. His nose was like a carrot, -just like the ones Aaron used every winter on his army of snowmen. That guarded his Ice fortress. He would spend all winter building them. That no one even dared to wage a snow war on him. Aaron never cared. He just loved to be in it. Drinking hot cocoa. And sitting by his Royal Snow warriors. He made about 100 Snow men and a fort as big as a small cabin. Every fall, summer, and spring he daydreamed about the snow coming. When there was a year with little snow Aaron would steal his neighbors snow to make hopeless small forts.- Aaron greeted Kelvin with a huge smile. Already dressed in Blue and White robes, Kelvin knew he was ready to become a student of ice. Kelvin told him to speak to him after he had talked to Lydia. Aaron was happy to get a early quest so he happily said he would.

One Aaron opened the wooden door with that ice emblem on the top, the second he laid eyes inside he gasped. It was amazing. It wasn't much to the regular wizard. But one who was waiting his whole life dreaming about those Chalkboards, those seats and That Teacher. That teacher? She was so much smaller than he had pictured. But that didn't stop him from marching right up and Greeting her with a Huge smile. His Blue eyes shined bright. "My name is Aaron Winterspear" he exclaimed. "I have been waiting more years than I can count on a snowman's Hands to meet you".

"Oh isn't that a Joy" Lydia Said gleefully. "It is such a wonderful experience to meet a new student. I suppose you want to learn a new spell, yes?" She said.

"Do I" Aaron almost screamed.

"Well how about a little piece of trivia then" Lydia Greyrose piped "what would be the first spell you learn?"

Aaron had spent more time studying this subject than even Headmaster Ambrose had. "Frost Beetle!, and stun once you give me the quest!"

"Very good' Professor Greyrose exclaimed "How about I give it to you now then"

To hold that rectangle piece of magical parchment in his hand Aaron almost buckled with the excitement that he had inside of him. He went straight to Kelvin after that. Who told him to go to the Ice tower and Fight a Lost soul. But first he handed him a treasure card of the same beetle he had just received and explained how treasure cards did more damage than the regular spell.

Once Aaron got into the tower, A student of Ice was in the back waiting. He told Aaron he would help him through his first battle. Aaron confronted the Soul and proceeded to listen to the Ice student. Once Aaron finally got the motion of the ice emblem down, -he fizzled a few times- he used that Beetle, he watched as a icy beetle appeared before his eyes. And attacked the soul and the Lost soul disappeared. He was given some gold and a new treasure card. He couldn't believe his fantasy's had finally become a reality


	2. A Amazing Adventure

Chapter 2

A Amazing Adventure

As young Aaron progressed through his studies, learning new spells, traveling to new worlds, I won't go into detail about every fight he did. Getting through Malistares henchmen in the many worlds of the spiral, Krokotopia, Marleybone, Mooshu, Grizzleheim, then finally Dragonspyre Wasn't an easy task for one wizard alone. Aaron met friends to help him along his way. In about 2 years' time, Headmaster Ambrose and Professor Drake, of the Myth school had Aaron go on a horrible mission. Defeat Malistare. This I could say. Wasn't like putting toast in a toaster. It was more like putting a knife into a toaster and not get shocked.

Aaron was scared. Although, a much higher respected student than his friends who were at his same place in time. Because Young Aaron, Had Settled peace in the world of Grizzleheim before stepping foot in Mooshu. While his friends Had fought Ninja Pigs in the crimson fields, Aaron fought Ravens and Bears and Wolfs. He saw Grizzleheim as a home to him. And he returned there often.

So the Grandmaster Thaumaturge was to Fight Malistare. Once he got into Malistares lair, with a young Life student by the name of Isaac, the first thing he thought wasn't, ill just turn around now, it was "I wonder if Professor Greyrose gives me an new spell if I defeat that ugly guy with the rectangle head".

The Battle went quickly. A Forest Lord by Isaac and a Frost Giant by Aaron ended Malistare. And He was bound for Celestia. The many years of fighting to get to this moment had paid off. This may have been a Milestone in Aaron's wizarding accomplishments. But it was only a short step in his wizarding life.

In case you were wondering Aaron did not get a new spell for defeating Malistare. What he did get was a new quest for that new spell. The spell was called "Snow Angel" But to get the spell Aaron had to defeat a Powerful Bear. Who had stolen the Angels Lantern. Aaron saw this fight to be harder than Malistares. Once the Bear was finally defeated, Aaron went to the Eternity Peak in Ravenclaw, Grizzleheim. Where the Angel appeared before him.

Aaron was given the new parchment spell, Snow Angel.


	3. Friends, Family, and Forgetfulness

Chapter 3

Friends, family, and forgetfulness

Aaron was in another way unlike many other wizards. He had never learned a second school from other Professors. Most wizards do. Aaron never sought the need to. This was of course until he got into Celestia. Spells that increase the power of other spells! This Aaron couldn't turn down. So he learned the Celestial Magic of the Sun school and The Star School. Even one spell from the Moon school. The Treant.

With his new found knowledge, Aaron boosted his spells in all new ways. His Colossuses did Amazing things, His Frost Giants Attacked all enemy's and defeated them in one hit. And his Snow Angels would destroy them in several. Aaron felt unstoppable. And with that combination. Anyone is.

Another amazing thing that came Aaron's way was as following. Aaron was back in Wizard City. Training a pet he had acquired, This pet being Sampson, a Deathbat. When he remembered about a tough boss that had been troubling him. So he started to ask around for help. Hopelessly being turned down by wizards of amazing power. Then without even being asked Aaron heard "Aaron ill help you!" he turned to see a Myth Student named Taryn Deathflame. She was a Archmage.

Aaron Winterpear and Taryn Deathflame immediately became friends. They conquered anyone they fought. Never losing a battle, never getting into an argument. They accomplished great things. In some short time Aaron had become a Legendary Thaumaturge. And had gotten quite far into Celestia.

Although soon to come, summer break for Ravenwood students had come. Aaron had to be forced away from his Ice classroom, and shuttled back to his home in Abbey Road, Avalon.

Although Aaron was excited to see his parents again, he was sad about missing his friends. But he found that he had become quite mischievous with his new power of Ice. When his mother cooked her Roast Turkey on the stove, Aaron cooled it without her knowing. It would cook for hours without ever getting warm. Of course Aarons cousin William, being a Transcendent Pyromancer ( a higher leveled wizard than Aaron) He just simply heated the Turkey right as it was being served.

But Aaron was useful around the house. Although his mother and father had to wear snow boots and a coat just to walk into his room, Aaron could cool drinks to perfect temperatures, Freeze foods while getting home from the Market, so they could take their time, and other random things. And Mr. and Mrs. Winterspear didn't even care about how their back yard had 26 inches of snow.

Aaron had made his snow fort again. This time in summer. The kid who lived across from them learned from Aaron about the School of Ice. And he said once he was old enough he wanted to be an ice student. Aarons little brother however could not be convinced that any school was better than Death, or Necromancy.

Adrian Winterpsear was accepted into Ravenwood School of magic for the following year. He still had time to change his mind for what school to go into. But his mother had told him enough for him to be locked to the idea of Harvest Lords, and Wraiths. Much like Aaron was at his age.

The Night before Adrian, William and Aaron got to travel back to Wizard City, (and Adrian's first time) They had 's Roasted turkey. Although this time Aaron didn't freeze it. He knew he wouldn't get to taste it for a long time. He wanted it to be perfect.

With hugs and kisses to their Mom and Dad, They three Wizards went off to the Spiral Shuttle, Adrian Hoping to go. Aaron saw Taryn in the back and sat with her. She had gotten on at the stop before. Aaron remembered her saying something about growing up around the floating Lands.

But at this moment Aaron wasn't thinking about where Taryn's house was, or what surprises Celestia would hold when he got to the Science Center, But Aaron was thinking about Adrian, And what Aarons first day was like. He remembered the Frost beetle. And slowly he remembered every spell he learned. Every piece of parchment folded into his Bag… HIS BAG. Aaron had forgotten his books, his Spell decks, his Staff. He immediately ran and created a Ice bridge from the back of the bus. He ran as fast as he could back to Abbey Road Avalon. Grabbed his neatly folded Bag and started crossing the Ice Bridge back to the bus. But before he could get to it. The Bus had left Avalon. And Aaron wouldn't be returning To his friends in Ravenwood this year.


	4. ,With Persistence, Victory is assured

The Life of a Thaumaturge

Chapter 4

,...with Persistence, Victory is assured

Nope. When do you wake up from a bad dream? Pinch me he thought. Somebody pinch me and wake me up. But Aaron wasn't asleep. He was awake. In Abbey Road Avalon. He started pacing. Bag clutched tightly in his hand. He finally headed to Caliburn to see if anyone could get him to Wizard City. Aaron had never knew that Avalon had its own Spiral door! He went right over to it. But things were still wrong. Because Aaron didn't have a spiral key to get to Avalon, so he didn't have one to get out.

He immediately started asking the Dog guards. They said there was no way to get that spiral key to Avalon from where it sits. And it sits in Mooshu, with emperor Yoshito. Aaron couldn't get to Mooshu this year without his permission from his teachers back in Ravenwood. But he couldn't get to Ravenwood without the key. That was in Mooshu. So Aaron was at a halt.

His classes started next week. How was he to sort this out? He couldn't think of a way to contact anyone in wizard city. And the only person who knew he was stuck in his hometown was Taryn… so to sum it all up a bit it goes like this

Aaron is stuck in Avalon. Without a spiral key. They key to get out is in Mooshu. Aaron can't get to Mooshu without getting to Ravenwood, And Aaron can't get to Ravenwood without the spiral key. However. If Taryn were to tell Mr. Lincoln, the registrar that Aaron couldn't make it to Wizard City, He wouldn't get to his classes in time to Study this year. And he would be a year behind.

Someone did come. Eventually. It was Sir Reginald Baxby. He had said a young student had told Mr. Lincoln that Aaron had forgot his items and was lost without return to Wizard city. Aaron later found out that it was Taryn. Aaron had 15 minutes before class started and he still needed to check in with Headmaster Ambrose and Mr. Lincoln.

Aaron bolted into the Headmasters office and agreed to the Statement of Ravenwood "I _ do solemnly swear to not use the magic I learn to harass or attack fellow wizards in any way shape or form. I will only cast a spell onto a friendly wizard in a PVP or to assist them in battle. I _ do solemnly swear to tell the truth in every situation and I _ do solemnly swear to Use my knowledge of the _ Magic for good and not for evil."

Next he ran outside to Golem Court and registered into this year's Class. Finally with 3 minutes to go he jolted down to Ravenwood, ran past Simeon, past the Storm school, and into the classroom, where Professor Greyrose was cleaning her desk and humming. The classroom was full and only one seat was left. Aaron sat down and put his spells onto the table. He had sat next to a first year Ice student. Who had never seen snow before. He had grown up in Zafaria. He told Aaron about his curiosity about other worlds. And how he was excited to see Cold weather for the first time. Aaron thought it odd, how he didn't want to be a Fire student, growing up in a place like Zafaria. But he was happy to see new faces in the School of Ice.

Professor Greyrose floated over to her usual teaching spot and began introducing the new students, and the returning ones. Then she started to lecture about the control of your spells, and how to cast the Ice symbol. ,...With Persistence Victory is assured she repeated. She then took the class outside to the Ice tower, And had Aaron demonstrate a spell. Against a practice dummy.

Aaron casted Colossus and all of the new students awed. Even a lot of the returning student watched as the Icy beast slashed at the puppet. They clapped for Aaron who just laughed at it. Then Professor Greyrose had Aaron demonstrate how a multi-person attack could attack multiple people. Aaron used Frost Giant. And got the same reactions. Finally a overtime spell. Aaron casted a Snow Angel. And the kids were amazed. They all then went to practice on their motions, getting the Ice symbol down.

Once the first class was over. The wizards under Journeyman, where to stay in Wizard City. And the others to continue where they left off in the other** worlds. **


End file.
